


Nuts

by Upnapishtim



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Major Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:23:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5170475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Upnapishtim/pseuds/Upnapishtim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krista goes to the common area after hours to be alone with her thoughts. Although usually deserted at such a late hour, she finds someone is there and shares a thought provoking discussion with him. What follows is a spiraling chain of events that could topple the royal house and even provide answers to the origins and destruction of the titans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

** Chapter 01 | Nuts. **

Krista Lenz entered the large, darkened common area to get some time alone. During the day it was usually busy and there were always a few members of the survey corps talking or drinking. But when it got late – it was usually empty and she had found it a great place to come so she could sit quietly to be alone with her thoughts.

But tonight was different.

_ Oh my… someone is already here. But – who? _

She could just make out the person sitting at a far table, he was facing the wall. There was a small kerosene lamp on the table next to him but the flame was too low to make out what he was doing. The activity was happening on the table in front of him and was creating was a slight hissing, rattling sound. Her brow knitted as curiosity slowly and quietly propelled her forward. Krista crossed half way through the room to pause behind a large wooden support beam. She peeped around the post to get a better view and her eyes grew in surprise as she realized who was performing the mysterious activity.

It was her enigmatic captain, Levi. He was spinning something on the table. With a quick, fast twist of his nimble fingers he powerfully twirled something rapidly on the smooth surface of the table in front of him. It was a small, pale brown spherical object and as it spun it made a slight, hard rattling sound until it found its balance point and then became almost silent.

She watched as it spun for several moments, then as it began to wobble and chatter on the table, Krista realized she might be intruding on Levi's privacy and quietly turned to leave.

"Stick around Krista."

She gasped and wheeled to face him, but Levi was still sitting with his back to her. As he picked up the object and spun it again on the table in front of him. It rattled then found its balance point and whirled in silence on the table before him.

"I… o-okay."

She walked over to where Levi sat and as she reached the table he snatched the spinning object up, concealing it in his hand. Then as if his leg moved with a mind of its own, he slid a chair out towards her.

"Have a seat."

Krista sat down stiffly next to him. Her eyes stared straight ahead watching the small flame dance in the lamp. She reached for the key to turn the flame brighter.

"Leave it."

She pulled her hand back as if the lamp had suddenly become red hot and continued to sit in silence next to Levi as he stared at the empty spot at the table in front of him. He was so focused on that space before him that Krista felt her eyes drawn to that spot as well. She began looking there interestedly along with her commander.

A few minutes passed.

Then Krista broke the silence. Though she was nervous, there was still a touch of cheery optimism in her voice as she looked up at the high ceiling and around at the shadowy walls in the dimly lit hall.

"So! Th-this is… nice…"

Levi put the hand that held the mysterious object on the table in front of him. He spread his fingers and rolled it gently under his palm as he agreed with Krista. His voice was tired.

"Yeah… sure… nice."

After another minute of awkward silence… Krista had a question.

"H-how did you know it was me? You never turned around."

Levi looked up from the table and turned to fix his deep penetrating gaze on the person next to him. He looked deeply into Krista's eyes. It made her uncomfortable – like he was seeing too much and she began to look back to the table, then to her hands fidgeting on her lap as he answered her question.

"Easy. Eren, Reiner, Connie and all the others just barge in chattering away as if everyone is interested in whatever happens to be percolating in their tiny brains at any given moment."

He rolled the mysterious object under his palm against the table. It made a hard crunkly sound. Then Levi lowered his voice as he spoke more slowly, thoughtfully as if he was working this out as he went.

"But there are a few who are more – subdued… wary. That would be Mikasa, Armin… and you."

Krista's brow furrowed slightly as she watched his hand rolling the hard object under it.

"So… you guessed between the three of us? And… and got lucky?"

"No. I never rely on 'luck' for anything. Armin is a baby and needs his sleep. He wouldn't be up this late. And Mikasa is too quiet. She never would have made the clumsy clumping noises you did… So you were the only choice."

Krista's lower lip slid out as she scowled slightly, but only for an instant – then her sunny disposition returned.

"That's amazing – you really pay attention to details!"

"It keeps me alive."

Then suddenly Levi changed the subject and held the object he had been spinning up for Krista to see. It was a large walnut. Krista wasn't sure what to make of his gesture and only stammered.

"A… a walnut?"

"No." He held it a little closer so she could see it better. It was clearly a walnut.

"I… it's a – I mean – I think it's a walnut?"

Levi repeated his earlier response then provided more detail.

"No Krista, it's not. It's a titan."

Krista slid back in her chair slightly… she was concerned her leader had gone slightly mad.

"Uh… I don't – I'm not sure I underst-."

Gently but firmly, Levi placed his finger over her lips.

"Ssshhh."

At the contact, Krista felt a hot rush of energy run up her spine to her head causing her to flush slightly. Then Levi leaned forward and continued to speak quietly.

"Watch – listen."

With a surprising amount of power he used the thumb and forefinger of his delicate hand to crack the shell open. It split cleanly in two and then carefully tapped the nut out into his palm. He held it out to show Krista.

"Some titans have tasty little nuts inside of them…"

He popped it in his mouth and as he crunched it up, he reached for a bowl that was sitting in the shadows at the edge of the table and pulled out another walnut. This one was a little darker around the edges and seemed old.

"While others…"

He placed the old nut on the table in front of him and smashed it open with his fist. The sudden crash startled Krista but she kept her vision fixed on Levi's fist. When he removed it – the shell was broken open to reveal nothing but dry dust.

"…contain nothing."

Krista whispered almost to herself as she began to understand.

"Only the shell remains..!"

Levi looked up from the fractured shell and the rotten powder on the table in front of him. He was glad that Krista had picked up the point he was trying to make.

"Right. If a nut stays in the shell too long, it dissolves and all that is left is the shell."

"A shell devoid of purpose…" Krista added. "Hollow – empty…."

They stared at the pieces on the table for a few moments and Levi began to run his finger through the bits making little curlique patterns as he spoke choosing his words carefully.

"Yes. And while I'm curious about what used to be contained in those empty shells, what I'm more concerned with is – who among us are nuts."

Then carefully brushing the debris off the table into his open hand, Levi got up and deposited it into the trash and exited leaving Krista to ponder what they had just discussed.

 


	2. Red Lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not able to forget the strange talk with Levi, Krista decides to sort it all out over a drink at the Red Lion pub. Unfortunately, she is followed there by undesirables who create trouble.

**Chapter 02 | Red Lion**

All the next day in training, Krista thought about her conversation with Levi the previous night. It felt almost as though it had never happened, and she began to wonder if there was something wrong with her captain.

_He always seems so calm… so collected, but it is possible that the stress of command could be getting to him._

As she walked back to the Survey Corp’s barracks along the winding cobble stones of the narrow streets, she pondered again what he had said. About some shells having nuts… while some… were empty.

_Is that what titans really are? Empty shells? And were they once – are they still… vehicles – of some kind? But then… h- how – why…_

She stopped at an old wooden sign that hung off of a wrought iron frame. The image depicted a crimson lion rampant on a golden field.

_Also – why would Levi tell me such things? I hardly know him and… yet he seemed to want to share his personal theory about the titans with me?_

The sign swung and creaked in the light breeze. She had arrived at the Red Lion. It was a pub that the Survey Corp would often frequent.

_So many questions! Maybe I should stop in here and take some time to sort it all out._

Krista entered the pub, it was dark and the smoke hung like a fog from the rafters. As she looked around, Krista didn't recognize anyone she knew. It was much later than usual, and the patrons seemed to be exclusively laborers and local towns folk.

Krista was so involved in her internal dialogue that she did not notice the hard stares and the hostile mutterings that floated around the room as she entered. The occupants of the pub noticed her uniform and especially the Survey Corp insignia, and this caused the mood to shift and become hostile as Krista walked up to the bar.

She smiled at the bartender sweetly, as two dangerous looking thugs entered and moved in, taking stools on either side of her.

"Pint of cider please."

The bartender just stared at her. Thinking he didn't hear her, she spoke up.

"I'm sorry…" Krista said, "I just asked for a – "

"I know what you asked for…" The bartender interrupted, "…it's just that, you have other things to think about right now."

Then he quickly walked to the far end of the bar as if he was eager to be away from that area.

Krista looked to her immediate left and right and saw the two thugs flanking her. She spun around on her stool and put her back to the bar. To her dismay she saw that three more had joined the first two and filled in the space directly behind her. They all looked tough and dangerous – nothing like the regular patrons she was used to seeing. The semi-circle tightened around Krista and a feral gleam shone their eyes. The thin, wiry one on her left spoke first.

"Survey Corp…"

He spit on the floor at her feet.

"THAT'S what we think of the fucking Survey Corp!"

Then Krista wheeled quickly to her right as the other one spoke. He was big and brawny, unlike his lean partner. He shoved her back in her seat with a rough jab to the shoulder.

"Yeah! Uhhh. We HATE the stupid Survey Corp… and we um… we HATE you! Don't we Max?"

The thin wiry one to her right nodded and agreed.

"Yeah, that's _right_ Jasper – we hate the fuckin' Survey Corp."

Krista looked at Jasper, then Max and the others that hemmed her in. She was aware that she was alone and surrounded, but didn't understand why they would have a problem with the Survey Corp and tried to reason with them.

"B-But the Survey Corp are your protectors! Why we put ourselves in danger time and again to ensure that you and your families are – "

"Shut up ya candy-assed little bitch!"

The harsh voice came from her rear. It was a hooligan who had moved around the counter behind her that shouted. He was a fierce, heavily muscled brute with thick arms and a thicker skull. Before Krista could react, he reached over and tore her green cloak off and held it up like a trophy to the cheering mob. Then throwing it to Max, he shouted in triumph.

"Look at this! Yeah! We got us a Survey Corp cloak!"

Krista tried to grab for her cloak but with a sudden backwards wrench that took her breath away, Jasper’s huge arm locked around her neck as his other arm clamped around her small body completely immobilizing her.

Then ringleader Max, turned to leer at Krista who was staring wide-eyed back at the growing mob.

"Well now – let's see what else we can tear off of this little ‘hero of the people…’"

As Jasper held her in a brutal chokehold from the rear, large, hairy hands reached for her from all directions. Krista could only turn her head away slightly and squeeze her eyes closed as she prepared herself for the brutal assault. She could smell the stink of sweat and alcohol in the air as rough hands began pulling at her clothes. Suddenly, a single, hard word cut through the ugly threats to assert itself above the noise of her attackers.

One word that got everyone's attention.

"STOP."

The thugs paused and looked around. Behind them was Levi. He had just entered and was standing there with his arms crossed, staring at the scene before him.

He casually turned away and walked over to a row of coat hooks on the opposite wall. He took his cloak off and hung it carefully. Then as the puzzled crowd looked on, he took off his 3D maneuver gear and hung that up as well.

His back was to the group as he adjusted his cloak and weapons on the wall, but he spoke with clear, precise words. His voice was dry and calm – matter of fact.

"When I turn around, my expectation is that you will have unhanded Krista, and that her cloak… which was _hard earned –_ I might add – has been returned to her."

Unarmed, Levi turned to face the bar. Krista was still being held in a solid headlock by Jasper as Max stood next to them with the cloak still in his possession. The others were milling around between them leering and gesturing at Levi – daring him to come forward. Then Max spoke.

"Levi. We know you – you've got this big reputation for being a valiant warrior in the field. But here in town – you ain't nothin' but a runt. You made a big mistake when you hung those weapons up. Without them, an’ your 3D maneuver bullshit – you're just a skinny little bitch!"

Levi stared at the group. Krista was trying her best to be brave, but he could see that she was scared. Her frightened eyes were beginning to tear up and he could see she was having trouble breathing as Jasper's huge arm continued to constrict and tighten around her neck.

Levi took a small half step forward and slightly to the right, then paused to pick up a bottle from a small, round table. He looked at it languidly as he turned it letting it catch the light. It was long, slender and the reflection of the lamp slid and played along its sparkling dark green surface. He stared deeply into the depths of the glass and spoke… almost to himself.

"So… disappointing."

Everyone jumped as he sharply cracked the bottle on the back of a wooden chair causing it to become a jagged and lethal weapon. Seeing this, the bulk of the trouble makers backed away and scrambled out of the bar.

"Th-they're not paying me enough for this shit – I'm gone!"

“Yeah – fightin’ Levi was NOT a part of this!”

Others agreed and followed, as Max called after them.

"Fine you cowards! All the more for the rest of us!"

Only the committed ones remained. There were the three blocking Levi's way, plus Max and Jasper who held Krista brutally by the throat. Then she watched as her captain spoke again.

"Disappointing… yes. Yet – strangely – _so_ expected."

The three who stood between him and the bar stepped forward the middle one was a large dock worker. He growled menacingly, then said, "AAAARRRIIIIEEEEEAAAAAAGGGHH!" and crumpled to the ground, clutching the gaping wound, that the razor edged bottle had caused when it was rammed directly into his crotch.

He fell to the ground in a ball writhing in agony. Arterial blood spurted unchecked through his fingers as shock began to set in and glaze his features.

Levi calmly stepped over him and addressed the other two. He pointed the bloody bottle at them as he spoke reasonably.

"This is an easy one – you can leave now… Or you can join your pal on the floor clutching your lacerated testicles… You have one second to choose."

The two henchmen chose, and bolted like mad for the door. Watching them Levi pressed his lips together tightly causing the color to drain out of them. Then turning back to Max and Jasper who was slowly choking the life out of Krista, he spoke.

"LET Krista go. Give her cloak BACK and apologize to her… NOW."

Maintaining his deadly strangle hold on Krista, Jaspeer looked at Max questioningly and asked: "Max… d'you think w-we should..?"

"NO – you stupid fuck – this bitch is going to get what’s coming to h – AGHK!"

Max fell forward off of the bar stool onto the beer puddled floor with the broken bottle lodged deeply in his face. The throw had been as perfect as it had been lethal. It had happened so fast that Jasper could only stare dumbstruck at Levi as his huge arm subconsciously tightened further around Krista's neck. The added pressure caused her to struggle and buck against him but he barely noticed. Krista was weakening now and her eyes were beginning to roll up in her head.

Levi knew that this huge thug was close to snapping Krista's neck.

_This guy isn't playing with a full deck… I've got to handle this just right or she's dead._

Staying calm, Levi sat down at the small table just in front of them and crossed his legs. He reached over and picked up an unattended pint. Swirled it slightly and sniffed just above the mouth of the bottle. It was a beer that was to his liking so he took a long sip, then looked up and spoke steadily to Jasper.

"Well… it's just you… and me… and Krista. Poor, sweet Krista. Everyone was so _mean_ to her. Do you know how much she cares about protecting our citizens?"

Levi could hear the gurgling coming from Krista. It was beginning to turn into a rattle and the knowledge that she was dying tore at him. With an iron discipline, he continued to talk reasonably, in measured, even tones.

"I've seen her risk her life time and again for our city… That includes YOU. What is your name?"

"J-Jasper…"

"Okay Jasper. The girl you are in the process of killing right now has shed her blood, fighting titans to protect you. SO… tell me – as you listen to her dying and struggling for breath – how do you feel about that?"

"I… I…"

Jasper released Krista who slumped to her knees. He then jumped off of his stool and pulled the cloak from Max's lifeless fingers. Levi watched as Jasper helped Krista up onto her wobbly legs, and handed it back to her.

"I…UH – I'm… sorry Krista. Here's your cloak back."

Krista took it back from him and clutched it to her chest, as she rubbed her sore throat. Then looking at Jasper in the eyes, she replied in a horse little whisper.

"Th-Thank you Jasper, I know that you were being forced to do it by that mean friend of yours."

They both looked at Max who was lying there with the broken bottle sticking out of his face. Jasper quietly answered.

"Yeah, Max always told me what to do… I just always did what max said. And now… I… I don't…"

He looked at Krista and saw the compassion in her shining eyes. It made him feel safe, but more than that, it made him feel sorry. Sorry for what he had done and most of all – ashamed.

"K-Krista?"

"Yes Jasper?"

He hugged her and laid his head on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry I tried to hurt you!"

Krista, to her credit, hugged Jasper back warmly and spoke gently and lovingly as the pain in her throat began to recede.

"It is okay. I forgive you… I forgive you Jasper."

Levi walked over to the tender scene playing out on the bar and tapped Jasper on the shoulder.

"Real sweet… Okay Jasper time for you to leave."

Jasper jumped off of the stool and bowing respectfully to Levi and then to Krista, he turned and ran out the door.

Levi shook his head then turned to Krista and was stunned to see her shaking – tears were streaming down her face.

_She was just accepting Jasper's apology and was calm as could be – how is it that she's now so distraught?!_

Levi stepped over to her and asked, "Krista – are – what's wrong?"

"I am sorry Levi – I… It was just too much… I was so scared – I know I shouldn't, but –"

Levi put his hand firmly on her shoulder to get her attention.

"Krista – Stop it."

Then, realizing he was being a little harsh, patted her shoulder and tried to sound caring.

"Uh, It's... okay – that was a scary situation. You were very brave."

That got Krista's attention.

"I… I was?"

"Yes… And furthermore – I was proud – proud of how you forgave that thug Jasper."

Krista was shocked to hear Levi say that. She expected to be admonished or at least chided for her offer of forgiveness to someone who was only moments ago about to end her life.

"R-Really!?"

Levi looked down at the bar as he sat next to Krista and ran his finger through a puddle of beer he saw there.

He made a little curlicue.

"Yes. You had compassion for someone who was going to kill you. I have come to realize it is that very compassion that separates humans from animals – from titans."

Krista began shaking, she had nearly died and the realization was starting to eclipse her awareness to the point where it was becoming difficult to function. Levi seemed like the only stable – the only solid place she could anchor herself and so – she reached out for him. Levi's eyes widened in surprise as Krista threw her arms around his neck and placed her head trustingly on his chest.

"Oh…Levi – th-thank you… Thank you for coming when you did – thank you for saving me. I was so – I thought they were going to…to…."

Levi was unaccustomed to this role and tried his best to ease Krista's worries. He put his arms stiffly around her shoulders and patted her back. His eyes rolled briefly to the ceiling.

_Come on Levi… try to be what’s that word again… compassionate._

"I… Uh… there – there… It'll be… Um – okay?"

As Levi’s physical body went through the motions of kindness, he looked down at the person he held.  There was something special, real about the moment and as he continued to comfort Krista a strange, protective feeling came over him. His arms didn't feel so awkward anymore, and something in his chest, like a door opening, made him feel warm.

That was when he knew – deep down – that he would put himself in harm's way to protect this person. That any who would threaten Krista would be in great danger… from his hand. Levi spoke again, this time with more confidence.

"Krista – I… uh – listen… We're a team. You, me – the Survey Corp – we look out for each other."

As she continued to rest her head on his chest, Levi held her close, trying to give her reassurance that she was safe and that everything, for the moment at least, was okay. He could feel her heart beat as he stroked her hair and thought to himself.

_Poor kid – doesn't have any family… the Survey Corp is all she's got._

"You – like the rest of my team, are family. We’re all we’ve got and… we stand up for our family – look out for them… Krista – I love you."

Levi felt Krista's arms tighten around him, and her body moved gently in time with her silent sobs. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders protectively as he looked down the length of the bar to where the bartender was still cringing at the far end.

"Hey – you. I believe my friend here, wanted a pint of cider… Make that two."

The bartender scurried to get the drinks as Levi gently placed Krista's cloak around her shoulders. He carefully buckled the clasp and fixed the collar of her shirt beneath it. Then he looked into her eyes to get her attention and for the first time, smiled, if only slightly.

"It's nice to see this cloak back where it belongs. Krista, we're going to have our drinks now. Then – there's something I want to show you… It's related to our talk last night."

 


	3. Storm Approaches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper explains to his mysterious employer how he failed to eliminate Krista.

"So – he killed Max. Hmf – regrettable… Okay – then what happened?"

The lights from the swinging street lamps played on the rain slickened cobbles and flagstones of the damp alley where Jasper was talking to a tall hooded stranger. The stranger's face was obscured in darkness and his voice was soft and cultivated, but filled with a subtle danger that was lost on Jasper as he concentrated hard on finishing his story.

"…then uhhh, Max didn't get up on account of the bottle the little guy hit him in the face… uh, with."

Above the alley, heavy clouds rolled in, obscuring the stars, and the rains began to fall – a storm was about to break as the man in the hood asked again, the thread of frustration ran through his cool, professional voice.

"I understand. THEN what happened?"

Jasper was looking furtively around the dark corners of the alley. He was uncomfortable with the discussion and wanted to be anywhere else.

"M-maybe we should go inside somewhere fuh-first… It's rain-"

The dark stranger interrupted and spoke with a force that was almost tangible in its effect on Jasper.

"HERE is fine. Tell me – what happened _next_?"

As the water from the sky streamed down his face Jasper did his best to remember and re-tell the events as they happened.

"Th- then Krista said… she forgave me." He got a little emotional and tears formed mingling with the rain. "a…and put her arms around me... Then uh the little guy –"

"Levi." Interjected the hooded stranger impatiently.

"Yuh-yeah, _Levi_ – he even let me go… uh – too. So… now I like him."

Then Jasper looked the stranger right in the eye and said emphatically, "An – and I don't care what you say! I'm glad we didn't kill Krista! Krista is the nicest person EVER!"

"Keep your voice down… I'm right here."

"Suh – sorry. It's just that Krista is nice. And not only that… but…"

Jasper pointed a big finger at the hooded man and wagged it authoritatively.

"Do you know she risks her life every day to protect the city?"

The mysterious man only nodded as the rain trickled from his hood.

"Yes Jasper, of course I do. That's why it is such a difficult thing to do. She's a good person – but sadly, she has to die. Yet, even though you failed in your task… I know you worked very hard and you should be rewarded for that."

"I-I should?"

"Certainly." The man in the hood pointed to a large refuse bin. "I've hidden your pay in there."

Jasper immediately ran over to the bin, threw the large lid back and leaned over, rummaging around, as he spoke excitedly.

"Wow – that's smart! Putting a reward in a big ol' garbage bin! That way, no one will look for the reward there – because – uh… that's where everyone only puts their garbaAAGGHK!"

With a slight scrape of steel against bone, the man in the hood slid the long, thin blade from the base of Jasper's skull where he had just violently thrust it.

He wiped the blade clean on the dead thug's backside and pulled his cloak back to replace the knife in a small sheath on his belt. He looked left, then right, to make sure the alley was still empty, then grabbed both of Jasper's feet and up ended him into the bin and firmly closed the lid back in place.

As he walked into the main street, he looked up and noticed that the rain had paused. Erwin Smith pulled his cowl back and took a breath of cool, damp air. Things were getting complicated and he needed a new plan.

_I hadn't counted on Levi getting involved… What's his interest in Krista I wonder? Just bonding with the troops? Or is there something more going on… Does he… does he know? I need to re-think things… I must be more careful._

"H-Huh?!"

Erwin turned suddenly as he heard the clopping of approaching hooves in the distance. Moving quickly down another side street, he was gone.

 


	4. Tea Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krista meets Levi at his house for a quiet discussion.

_ WHAT is taking her so long? _

Levi got up from the soft, high-backed leather chair next to the window and stalked in a slow circle through his small but elegantly appointed sitting room.

_ I should never have agreed to let her go back to the barracks first. Said she wanted to "freshen up" what does that even mean? _

As he passed by the shelves and side table, Levi stopped to examine the objects on them.

_ But when she gives that… that LOOK… what is a person supposed to do but agree!? _

When he got to the wide, stone fireplace, he paused and from the mantle, he pulled a long taper.

_ I was an idiot… I should have brought her straight back here. It's just too dangerous. _

He reached over and touched it to the flame of the kerosene lamp that hung from the ceiling in the center of the small room and brought the flame over to light the wood set there.

_ There's a growing hostility towards the Survey Corp. And it's not safe for us to be alone in town after dark anymore. _

The flame caught and spread quickly. Levi watched for a moment then blew out the taper, replacing it on the mantel. As he did, he made sure that it was parallel to the edge.

_ Those thugs at the Red Lion… That was planned – what was it that one guy said when they ran out? "They're not paying me enough…" Interesting. I wonder who "they" could be… and do "they" know about Krista’s – huh?  _

As the fire began to crackle and jump, Levi realized he had become distracted and noticed that smoke was beginning to build.

_ Damper's closed! _

Quickly, he reached in and opened the flue. As he pulled the lever back, he heard the heavy clunk as the metal slid into the open position. Levi felt the sudden rush of air pulling the smoke up the chimney as the flames danced higher.

_ Close one _ – not paying attention.

He pulled a soft red cloth from the wood box as he crouched in front of the roaring fire. Using great care and attention, Levi carefully wiped every speck of the black ash from his hands. He replaced the cloth, folding it neatly over the edge of the box, and let out a gentle sigh of relief that the soot laden smoke had not escaped into his tidy, ordered home.

_ I'll give Krista another few minutes – then I'm going to look for her. _

He stood and watched the flames for a moment, then turned to go back to his chair by the window. What he saw in the living room stunned him.

"Krista?!"

She was smiling broadly and held her boots up, one in each hand.

"How about THAT for quiet?! No _clumping_ sounds!"

Levi's eyes widened slightly. His mouth only dropped open a fraction as he stood there staring at Krista.

_ I never thought anyone – even Mikasa – could get in here without my knowing… _

He looked down and saw her toes wiggling happily, under her thick socks.

_ She is really proud of herself and wants to win my praise. It's very endearing. In a way – she's still innocent.  _

The muscles under his eyes tensed causing them to narrow slightly.

"Very good Krista. Now listen carefully. Never sneak up on me again, it's very dangerous."

"Yes Levi, I'm sorry. But I didn't want to wear my boots in your home because it's rainy and muddy outside and… well, I know how you are about those thi –"

Levi impatiently took Krista's boots and cloak interrupting her.

"Yes – that is greatly appreciated. Thank you for being so considerate."

As he hung the cloak on a hook by the door and carefully placed her boots in a large wooden box by the door his voice became more kind as he spoke to her.

"Please take one of the chairs by the fireplace. I'm making tea, would you like some?"

"Oh, yes please! Can I help y –"

"No."

Then Levi disappeared through the door into the kitchen leaving Krista in the living room by the fire. She settled back into the chair and enjoyed the heat coming from the fireplace. She looked around at the room.

The mantel piece was a simple beautiful, gleaming span of polished mahogany with several intriguing objects that were dominated by an elegant chestnut barrister clock.

She had never been in Levi's quarters before and was delighted to have the opportunity to learn a little more about her captain from the things she saw there.

_ So strange, by the clock – that feather – next to the golden locket, it's perfectly white, just sitting there. As if it had fallen by chance… I wonder why he has that – what it could mean? _

She put her feet up on a little padded stool in front of the chair and let her toes warm by the fire. Krista glanced again at the feather, then the gold chain of the locket. She could feel her thick, wool socks soaking up the heat, and it felt great.

_ Sure beats guard duty! Huh – I wonder why he wants to see me so badly? Is it about the terrible, awful incident at the Red Lion? I wonder if I'm in trouble? _

Her eyes were pulled again to the mantelpiece but this time to the locket. Krista looked quickly to the kitchen door, then stood and reached up and pulled the locket down. It was simple gold and there was an engraving on the back.

_ The wings of the survey corp. I wonder… _

Pressing the catch, the locket swung silently open and a tightly folded paper dropped into her hand. But what really caught Krista's eye was the image within.

_ OH… oh my, I… I never realized how beautiful –  _

The image was of Petra. She was smiling. It seemed so life like – almost as if she were about to laugh. Krista looked at the paper in her hand and replaced it as quickly and carefully as she could. As she softly closed the locket, she knew she had strayed where no one should tread.

_ This is personal… I've done a terrible thing. _

"Ahem… Tea is served."

Krista spun around in horror and came face to face with Levi. He was holding two large trays, one with the tea and the other was full of toast. She looked down at the locket as it gleamed in her trembling hands like a little evidence bomb.

"Levi – I am so sorry… I didn't – I didn't know."

When Levi spoke next it was in a voice she hadn't ever heard him use before. It was gentle and filled with compassion.

"It's okay."

He put the tea tray with the pot and the cups down on the table situated between the chairs. Then he carefully laid the large plate of toast next to it, as Krista stood rigid and watched. Levi silently walked over and took the locket from her hands. He held it up between them at eye level and let it slowly turn catching the light from the fire.

"This locket – it was her father's… he gave it to me – after she was killed."

It glowed and sparkled so that the reflected light almost appeared to be coming out of the object itself.

"It came with a note."

Levi lowered it then pressed the catch to open the clasp. Krista reached out and touched his arm.

"Levi, I put the note back… it's in there."

As he kept his eyes on the locket, he smiled and said, "I know… but…" He took the folded square of paper out and turned it clock wise one quarter turn, then placed it with extreme care back into position. "…there's a certain way it has to go."

He tapped the paper lovingly once with his right index finger and gazed briefly at the image of Petra and spoke as if no one was listening.

"The note was full of things she wanted to say to me, but was afraid to."

Krista watched him quickly rub the corner of his eye with his left sleeve as he closed the locket and continued speaking.

"I am so glad she took the time write the things she did. My greatest regret is not going with her when…"

He took a short breath and placed the locket back on the mantel. Krista paid close attention to how he carefully arranged the chain in a certain way. As she watched him reverently form a graceful curlicue, the realization of her transgression took on an even greater weight. That weight seemed to lift slightly as Levi looked at her and smiled. He seemed tired.

"I'm glad you took it down and opened it… It had been – too long."

He sat down and indicated for her to do the same and as she did he poured the tea and handed her a plate of toast.

They sat quietly as they sipped their tea. Only the crackling of the fire made any sound at all. Then Levi spoke up.

"So, now you know something about me. Something very personal… deeply private."

He smiled as he poured her another cup.

"I guess that makes us even."

Krista was confused by that last statement.

"Even? What do you mean?"

"Nothing. But tell me – how is the tea… your highness?"

The sound of Krista's tea cup shattering on the floor was the only response, as it tumbled from her shocked fingers.


	5. The Voice of the King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We look in on Erwin now as he entertains a very special guest.

Erwin stood slowly and strode across the mahogany paneled dining room to the sideboard and regarded the array of crystal decanters that were lined there.

“I think your lordship will approve of the sherry, it is a rare and delicate blend with subtle undertones from the rosewood barrels it was aged in.”

Selecting one, he pulled the glass stopper out and swirled the contents sniffing the air above the opening slightly. As he did, he thought about all the soldiers back in the barracks and the meager provisions they had to subsist on. His brow furrowed slightly at the thought, but he quickly recovered and returned his expression to one of cultivated indifference.

Erwin hoped that the disgust and contempt he had for his visitor was not apparent as he nodded approvingly, then brought the vessel back to the table where his guest sat.

The remnants of a large, elaborate feast was strewn across the broad table. Though he only had one caller, it was a person of great significance and no expense had been spared. This was one of the king's personal messengers, Hermius Cantor and he had just rapidly devoured every edible item in sight. During the destruction of the elaborate feast, Erwin had been relentlessly questioned by the royal messenger about the failure to assassinate Krista.

Hermius wallowed in a resplendent mess, surrounded by empty dishes covered in various rich and exotic sauces. Thick gravy pooled and soaked the linen and dripped from the gilt edged plates piled in front of him. The napkin tucked under Hermius' smooth, flabby chins didn't do much to cover or protect the fine, brightly colored silken clothing that stretched over his ponderously bloated body. The emissary's small dark eyes glittered like little obsidian chips pushed into peach colored dough, as he anticipated tasting the sherry Erwin had just brought over.

The conversation over dinner had not been very helpful to Erwin and he tried to hide the frustration in the smooth tones of his carefully measured voice as he spoke to his guest.

"I can't help thinking… that I could be of more use to you, if you would just tell me what it is that Krista has done. I have to admit, that I’m rather puzzled. Krista doesn’t make trouble, a little too trusting maybe – but she's a simple soul really – who has been a good soldier. I find it hard to understand how she could pose a threat to the crown."

Looking up, Hermius' eyed the sherry Erwin carried greedily as pudgy fingers impatiently pushed his empty glass slightly forward. The light from the candelabra on the table was caught on his large, gold seal ring that glittered brightly.

“Bhoorhp – You are making a critical mistake Commander Erwin.”

The ring was intentionally created to be ostentatious in order to clearly identify him to others as a royal emissary. When Hermius Cantor spoke – it was to be treated _literally_ as the word of the king himself.

“Ahem, suffice to say, your part in this is to execute the directives I give you – and NOT try to think. It doesn’t become you… But all the same, I shall see if there is any small scrap of information I impart to satisfy your simple, childlike curiosity… hmm – let me see…”

Hermius quickly pulled from the seat of the chair next him, a sheaf of official looking papers and consulted them as if they held the answer to Erwin's question. They did not and only served as a prop for him to hide behind. They did fulfill another important if unintended function, which was to remove and absorb some of the grease from his fat, pink hands.

Hermius had very exacting instructions that had been given to him.  Instructions he had to parrot back precisely with no deviation from the plan. He was not an imaginative man, and this work suited him very well.  He cleared his throat as Erwin poured the sherry. Pausing for dramatic effect, Hermius ruffled his notes with a flourish and with the other hand swept up the glass and took a huge sip.  He drained it in one massive gulp, then immediately shoved it forward for more. Then Hermius authoritatively pretended to read the greasy papers as he recited the official information he had memorized.

"I am afraid that what you ask is impossible. Suffice to say that there are things you simply cannot know. What I am here to discuss is your failure to eliminate Krista as we instructed you to. We even provided you with assistance for this very task and still you could not -"

"Forgive the interruption eminence, but the people you selected to stage her murder were not very professional and bungled it badly. They should simply have killed her quickly in the alley. Staging an elaborate sexual assault and murder at the inn was ill advised and if I may – in poor taste. If you would allow me to make my own arrangem–"

With a flat slap that rattled the dishes on the table Hermius stopped Erwin in mid speech. His face flushed red as he shouted thickly through shiny, grease coated lips, a fine mist of sherry sprayed out across the white table cloth.

"You DARE to interrupt the words of your king? AND question our PLAN?!"

For a micro-second, a look of real danger flashed across Erwin’s face as he considered smashing Hermius' skull to pieces with the heavy crystal decanter, then instantly, it was gone as he calmly began to refill his glass.

"My – sincere apologies. What does the crown require me to do?"

Totally unaware of his brush with death, Hermius reached out and took a large gulp of sherry, then pushed back from the table to give his huge belly room to breathe. Then wiping his doughy, wet lips on the back of his red velvet sleeve, he answered.

"Hrrrumph! That's better!"

The emissary settled back contentedly as he smirked at Erwin. He drained his glass and with a truly magnificent belch, he reached with surprising speed for the decanter and snatched it up. Erwin’s eyes widened slightly as he watched the intricate lace of Hermius' cuff trail through the thick, congealing gravy.

"BlaaarrrppphhHhhooorrrpp! Ahem – You nearly forgot your lowly station _Erwin_ … The only reason that brilliant plan failed was because that filthy, savage Levi got involved! YOU will need to get your little, pet _ragamuffin_ on a shorter leash! Now, regarding Krista – please do your best to pay attention – I shall be getting involved in this matter directly. As I explain, I shall try to speak slowly for you – here is what we want you to do…"


	6. So Many Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi takes Krista on a journey beyond the walls to reveal a startling discovery he has made.

“Levi?”

Krista dropped the leaf she had been nervously twirling.  She watched as it caught a draft and sailed into the still waters of the pool she was standing over.

The pool stood in a small grove of trees far out in the wild rolling plains many miles beyond the security of the walls.  The surface of the water was still, like glass – like a mirror.  The deep greens and browns of the trees above were reflected in its depths.  Levi stared into it as he crouched at the bank. He reached out and touched a water lily that had drifted too close to the edge.  He gently shoved it with his delicate fingers so that it sailed back out towards the others in the center.

_There’s no way I can just tell her something like this… I need to show her.  Krista needs to see this for herself._

His expression was strange.  It was hard to read and it troubled Krista as she alternately regarded Levi and checked the area around them with a growing apprehension.

“L-Levi?” Krista whispered tentatively.  “I-I do not know why you had us ride so far from the walls, but… I am certain it is not safe out here.  Why at… at any moment – a Titan could… Levi a-are you even..?”

She stopped talking as she realized he was not listening.  Either that or he was simply ignoring her.  Krista became frightened and began to wonder if there was something wrong with her commander’s state of mind.

_He has gone crazy.  We are way out here with absolutely no support – Titans could be anywhere…  This is terribly dangerous.  Oh, why does he not say anything? What is he thinking about and why did he bring us so far ou –_

“Krista… there’s no need to worry – nothing’s going to happen.  We’re perfectly safe.”

Levi’s voice had a slight tremor and as he looked up at her, Krista was puzzled by his expression. It was an unsettling mixture of profound anger and deep irony.

“We won’t see any Titans today.” 

He got up from the edge of the water and loosened the girths on their exhausted horses so they could be more comfortable.  He watched them for a few moments as they munched the plants next to the pool. Then he sighed and pulled a pack of supplies from his saddle and patted the horse on its steaming sweaty flank.

“Thanks Rosco, you did good… enjoy the flowers.”

Then, Levi slung the satchel over his shoulder and turned to Krista. 

“Okay, let’s leave the horses here – they need a break.  Come on, follow me.”

He took Krista’s hand and led her out of the relative safety of the trees and into the wide open, rolling grasslands.  Krista had never been this far from the walls before.  Her breathing became quick as her eyes darted around looking for threats.

_We have ridden all through the night and all the following day – for so many miles! And now here we are wandering even further out into the open grasslands. Is he trying to kill us both?!_

In spite of her fears, Krista eventually began to admire the natural beauty she saw all around her.  The grass and flowering shrubs and bushes caught the long rays of the sun as it settled slowly into the west.  The countryside gradually became saturated with a warm amber glow.  As they walked along it felt to Krista as though they were walking up a gentle steady incline. The rough trail began to get rockier and the rolling hills became more pronounced and rugged.

Krista looked up and out over the horizon that loomed far ahead of them.  Her vision carried further on to the huge vast sky beyond that.

_The ground has been slowly rising for the last several miles.  I wonder, will it eventually touch the sky?_

There truly were no Titans around, and as the sun began to droop low towards the horizon the grassy hills, clouds and sky took on an otherworldly honey colored hue, that made everything seem to glow.  Colorful insects darted through the wildflowers that dotted the hills.

_It is so beautiful out here.  What a lovely, golden afternoon.  Oh, it would be ever so nice if there were no Titans in the world.  Then we could just go for peaceful walks like this whenever we pleased._

Krista looked over at Levi.  He was walking just ahead of her setting a brisk pace.  When he occasionally did turn to one side or the other, Krista noticed his expression was hard and focused.  Pausing briefly, he looked back at her.  As he did, Krista saw his eyes soften.  It changed his whole demeanor causing a gentle, caring feeling to flow from him out towards her.  Almost like the golden light all around them.  Krista could feel it – but there was also a sadness to it that matched his tone of voice as he reached out to take her hand.

“We’re nearly there.”

They had been walking up the ever steepening terrain for several miles and finally, they came to the edge of a precipice overlooking a large, deep rift.  The canyon ran for miles as far as the eye could see in both directions and dropped steeply for several thousand feet.  Krista stepped back as the vertigo nearly overwhelmed her.

“Ooh!”                                  

She felt Levi’s hand grip her firmly by the arm and gently ease her back from the edge.

“Careful…”

“Is… is this what you wanted me to see?  This strange huge scar in the land?”

Levi shook his head, the sun was setting behind the rolling hills behind them and the first stars were beginning to pop out in the sky.

“It’s actually called a canyon – and no – it’s not what I wanted you to see.  It’s what’s beyond the canyon that’s important. Now that it is starting to get dark, you’ll begin to see what I’m talking about.”

Krista leaned forward and squinted, staring way out beyond the far rim of the deep wide canyon.

“I… I am afraid I do not…”

“Look between those two peaks to the north and east – see them?”

She adjusted her vision.

“Y-yes – I do, they make a little ‘v.’  But they are so very far awa–”

“Good.” Replied Levi, “keep watching there – that’s where you’ll see it.”

Unsure but trusting her commander, Kristen continued to watch dutifully.

“O-okay…”

As she looked into the far distance Levi could tell she was nervous being so close to the edge.  He stepped up behind her and put his hands firmly on Krista’s shoulders.  Then, he gave them a gentle, reassuring squeeze.

“It’s okay Krista, I’ll hold you steady.”

As she continued to look forward Levi could hear her breathing slow and felt the muscles in her neck and shoulders relax as she took comfort from his support. Without turning around she whispered back to him.

“Thank you.”

Levi leaned forward and spoke gently in her ear.

“You’re welcome.  Now – tell me what you see.”

“Ah – I see the two peaks – that make the ‘v’ shape.” 

The muscles under Krista’s eyes tensed slightly as she stared deeper – further into the cool blues and purples of the distant mountains.

“It seems like there are more mountains beyond but… uh, behind the two peaks… there is what looks like – um, it is quite hazy but I believe it is a deep, wide sunken area.”

“Very good – that’s exactly what it is – it’s called a ‘valley.’ Keep watching right there.”

“I – okay.”

The sun was fully behind the hills now and the stars began to assert their presence more as the sky became a deep indigo blue. Suddenly, Krista gasped as she witnessed bright points of light pop up one by one throughout the valley behind the two peaks. 

“OH! Oh my – Levi – lights – so many lights! There are lights appearing – everywhere!”

First one then another than three then six, then too many to count until they all merged into patches and finally a glittering bright carpet of lights covered the far off valley floor.  They seemed almost magical and rose up from the ground to define fantastic buildings that clustered together and towered high into the sky. Krista could see the detail of these enormous structures as it was brought out by the intensely bright, tiny lights coming from their many windows.

“It is so beautiful – they are not like any lights I have ever seen… There is no flicker, no dull yellows or reds like fires – or lamps… they shine like bright diamonds.  Oh, Levi – it… it looks like some kind of magical city!”

She turned to her commander with wonder radiating from her beautiful features.

“Levi – what is this?!”

Levi pulled Krista close and put his arms around her.  She could feel the protective care in his embrace as he held her.  Then she heard him whisper… it was laced with contempt, loathing and possibly – even a little – fear.

“That’s where the Titans live.”


	7. Who Knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin and Mikasa disucss safety concerns while Levi and Krista begin the journey back to the walls.

PHHSSHHT!

Armin expertly topped of another set of 3D maneuver gear with gas.  After he sealed the cap and checked it one last time, he handed it over to Mikasa who took it silently and placed it on the rack with the others. 

Armin watched as she adjusted it carefully.  He was concerned.  Mikasa was more thoughtful than usual today, and there was tension in the air.  He glanced over his shoulder to make sure they were still alone. The armory was empty except for the two of them.  He ventured a quiet question that had been working on him for some time… It was only for her.

“Do you think they’ve arrived yet?”

Mikasa didn’t turn around as she slid the items on the rack down to make room for more.

“Yes.”

Armin began to fill the next set of gear and the rumbling sound of the compressor and hiss of the gas entering the convoluted internal compartments sounded loud in the empty room.

Though loud, the noise couldn’t distract him from the concerns he had for his friend.  Even her tone of voice was concerning him.  Armin had known Mikasa since they were small children.  It seemed like a thousand years ago when he would play with her and Eren in the streets… making up adventures and dreaming about a world beyond the walls.  So many years… so much history… enough to know…

_…something is bothering Mikasa… Something serious._

Crouching by the controls of the gas pump, Armin looked up at his longtime friend.  She was watching him, but he could not begin to guess what she was thinking or feeling behind her stoic expression.  He decided to continue their initial conversation.

“Uh huh… But do you think Krista’s seen –”

“Yes.” Mikasa bluntly interrupted.  Then she added. “This is not the place to be discussing these things.  We can go for a walk later – when they return – we can talk then.”

“O-Okay.”

She pointed to the maneuver gear Armin was filling.

“Pay attention.”

“AH!”

Quickly, Armin removed the gear from the pump and it disengaged with a harsh snap and a wicked, sizzling hiss.  The pressure had built to nearly critical levels.

“Sorry! M-Mikasa I’m –”

Mikasa simply took the gear from him and turned it carefully as she assessed it.

“This is dangerously overcharged… It has become like a bomb.”

Reaching for the device, Armin wanted to make it right.

“H-here, Mikasa, let me vent it.  Then once it is safe, I can destroy it.  It’s probably damaged anyway and might be a serious dan –”

He tentatively pulled his hand back as Mikasa shook her head. 

“No. Didn’t you hear the internal pipes bending and kinking in there? The gasses are trapped now under extreme pressure. Any attempt to vent or use this gear will result in an explosion.”

She glanced over to a set of maneuver gear sitting apart from the rest.  It was dust covered from lack of use.  There was a gleaming brass name plate over the niche where it hung.  It had been skillfully etched with the inscription [Commander Erwin Smith].

She walked over to it and removed the unused gear from the hook, and replaced it with one Armin had just dangerously overfilled.  Mikasa took great care as she hung it in place so as not to jostle or bump it.  Armin’s eyes grew large as he watched.

“Mikasa?  Wh-why are you re-um…replacing… Commander Erwin’s… uh…”

She picked up a sturdy metal spike from a nearby work bench and responded in a steady quiet voice.

“Because this one is…”

With incredible speed and force, Mikasa drove the spike straight through the side of Erwin’s dusty maneuver gear.  Her voice rose only slightly as she spoke over the sound of the gas that whooshed out of the rupture.

“…broken.”

Armin just stared at Mikasa for several seconds.

_She…Mikasa knows something…_

Then without changing expression Armin merely muttered.

“I… see.”  


“Good girl! Okay, one more time around and were done.”

Back at the pool in the woods Krista was walking her horse in short circles before tightening the saddle straps.  Levi had just thrown the packs across Rosco’s back and as he carefully secured the bags, he looked over at Krista.  He watched as she gracefully swung up into her saddle.  He could tell that there was something she wanted to ask.

“Question?”

Slightly surprised that he knew she had a question, Krista responded as she gathered up the reins and patted her horse’s neck.

“Steady there Poppy… Yes, as a matter of fact I _do_ have a question. The strange city… the source of those terrible titans – who else knows about this?”

Levi sprung lightly up into the saddle and wheeled his horse up alongside Krista’s.  Rosco and Poppy rubbed noses and gently grunted to each other while Levi answered Krista’s question.

“Only Armin and Mikasa.”

Krista was surprised to hear that.

“Just two? B-but what about all the others – what about Commander Erwin?!  Why surely he would know what to do about this.”

Krista was concerned as she saw a troubled expression cloud her captain’s face.  He looked down at the reins in his hands.  He didn’t look up as he answered.

“I… I’m not certain that Commander Erwin can be trusted… anymore.”

They rode back out into the night and cantered side by side under the clear, starlit sky.  Krista thought for several miles before she finally posed another question.

“What about Eren?”

She shouted over the thudding of the hooves beneath them.

“What _about_ Eren?”

Levi countered.

“Well… if you told Mikasa – then why did you choose not to tell Eren?”

“Because Eren is an idiot.”

Then off of Krista’s shocked expression, Levi explained further.

“The second he thinks that there is even a remote possibility of confronting the enemy – he’ll go flying straight in like a cannon ball.  Our ONLY advantage right now is the knowledge we have based on the information I stole.  We know that the royal house is communicating with the city on the far side of that canyon.  We know that it is from that location the titans are originating.  But that’s it – we don’t know why… we don’t know how… or for what purpose.  So until we know more – we need to keep it strictly to the four of us.”

Krista nodded her agreement then she frowned and added thoughtfully, “I understand.” 

She spoke it almost to herself, but Levi heard her. He pressed his lips together and nudged Rosco forward into a gallop as the terrain became more even. Krista gave Poppy a squeeze with her legs and made a short clicking sound to coax her into a gallop to keep up. They could now just see the dull yellow-orange glow from behind the great dark walls far ahead.  Levi shouted to her over his shoulder.

“Trust me Krista, the fewer who know at this point… the better.”

 


	8. Live

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krista and Levi return from their trip beyond the walls and share a quiet discussion together.

It was very late and the clouds had rolled back in overhead. Thick mile-high cumulous lit by the moon like silver palaces. They were heavy at the base and low over the ground – threatening to bring more rain. Having stabled their horses, Levi silently led Krista through a small side gate and immediately began heading for the Survey Corps barracks.

Their thoughts were their own as they quickly made their way through the twisting streets. Levi was focused on getting back to the barracks as soon, with as little interruption as possible.

_Now that Krista – Historia – has seen this, we can loop in Mikasa and Armin – talk about next steps…_

Their boots clicked on the rain soaked cobbles of the narrow alley they wound down. As Levi led Krista through the winding passages towards the barracks, the dull flickering flames from the street lamps caught and reflected off of the puddles and the dull panes of glass in the windows that lined their way.  Krista noticed how dim and drab they seemed in comparison to the bright sparkling lights across the canyon.

_They were like magical fairy fires… How can something as horrible as a titan come from a place that is so beautiful?_

The moon was high and slipped out from behind the clouds to reveal its shining face above the rooftops.

_Erwin is our Commander – he absolutely needs to know about this.  All of it.  How can Levi not trust him?_

Levi stopped as he heard the light sound of Krista’s footsteps suddenly cease.  He looked slowly back over his shoulder with a slightly puzzled frown as he saw her standing in the pale flicker of an old gas lamp.  She had a look that was resolute and slightly stern – it made him a little nervous.

“What is it?”

“We need to tell Commander Erwin.  _Now._ He needs to know abou-”

“NO. We can’t –”

“WHY?”

Levi’s eyes widened as Krista folded her arms defiantly and her right hip jutted out as she settled into place.  She wasn’t moving and wanted answers.  Then she repeated her question adding to it.

“WHY? You need to give me a good reason why you are not telling our commander.”

“Because I’m not sure he can be trust-”

Krista’s arms shot down straight and stiff at her sides, terminating in little fists.

“A GOOD reason!”

Levi held his hands up and talked calmly as he approached Krista.

“Okay… okay.  I understand… I’ll tell you everything I know.”

He placed his hands on Krista’s shoulders and looked into her eyes.  As she stared back she immediately knew that what Levi was about to say would be the truth.

“I wanted to wait until we were with Armin and Mikasa before I told you this – but - I overheard something I shouldn’t have… It was Commander Erwin and one of the King’s emissaries – Hermius Cantor…”

At the mention of that name, Levi felt Krista stiffen.  It was sudden but subtle, only a slight contraction in the muscles of her arms – but it was there all the same, and he noticed it.

“Krista? Is something… wrong?”

Krista repressed a shudder as she looked down and away. Afraid that Levi would see through her if she met his eyes. Searching the alley floor with her eyes, she found the flickering yellow light of the gas lamp as it reflected in a small dark puddle between the cobbles.  The reds and rust colored browns of the bricks from the stone wall of the alley were also visible.  As she tried to lose herself in the image, Krista could even see the sky.  It was black – deep and dark – like the memories that floated up to the surface of her conscious mind.

As he watched her struggling with these difficult memories, Levi was struck by her beauty.

_So beautiful, but It’s not just her appearance, she’s… a treasure.  I need… tell her th – no – what I NEED is to keep focused._

It was Krista’s voice that pulled him out of his internal conflict.

“N…Nothing – it is just… I remember that name.  He tried to… um, hurt me.  It was when I was very young – before I had to leave the palace.”

Not wanting to pry, Levi answered simply, and let it be.

“I see.”

Something in the tone of his voice touched her.

_He understands… and he cares._

Slowly Krista pulled her gaze from the depths of the puddle and looked up at Levi.  Her eyes shone and locked with his. Their vision blended together and they became lost for a moment in each other’s presence. 

She placed a hand over his as he continued to hold her.  He could feel the warmth there. 

_I haven’t been touched like that… in… a long…_

Levi felt a tremendous rush of warmth through his chest.  It was a deep, powerful and profound feeling of pure lov –”

“NO!”

He tore his gaze away from her eyes and stumbled against the wall then fell to his hands and knees.

“LEVI!?”

Krista could only stare in confusion and alarm as Levi scrambled away from her on all fours over the slime covered paving stones.  His cloak caught on an old iron window grate and came off as he collided with a large wooden cask.

Trying to pull himself together, Levi used the sturdy oak barrel to support himself as he scrambled to his feet dripping with the muddy water from the alley. Krista heard him audibly sigh, it was almost a sob, as he weaved and leaned weakly against the wall.  Levi hung his head down and his shoulders visibly trembled as if he had become terribly cold.

“…Levi?”

He was whispering something…

Krista cautiously approached.  Then reached out and touched his shoulder.  As she did, she watched with amazement as Levi, simply slid down the wall to sink to his knees in the filthy alley. Then she heard him whispering quietly to himself.

“…not again… never… I can’t… no please… it’s not possible… I can’t…”

Krista went to her knees settling in the same muddy puddle as her captain and put her arms around his shoulders.  Weakly, he turned his head away from the wall to face her.  Krista was concerned to see his expression was one of resignation and unfathomable sadness.  Then he spoke and his soft, resonant voice only accentuated the deep sorrow he felt.

“Krista – I’m sorry.  I don’t have it in me… I - I’m hollow - empty.  I can’t care…”

“Wh- but Levi – of course you care!  You risked your life to save me back at the Red Lion.  You said that we are family – that you love me.”

Levi set his jaw and a deadly coldness began to come over him as he steadied his voice and replied.

“No.  Krista – don’t misunderstand.  I only said that to make you feel better.  I needed you to be strong for what is to come – and that was simply the fastest way to get you back on your feet.”

At first Krista was hurt.  Then she remembered that moment they had shared after the terrible fight.  How he had spoken to and hugged her there after defeating those thugs.  Then again at the canyon, the touch as he held her was genuine, there had been great care in it.  She could tell.

“I know that is not true… I was there – remember?  It was in the way you spoke to me, when I cried in your arms after those men tried to harm me – I could hear it. The care you show when you look at me and the protective manner you show towards me in your movements – I can see it. It is in your gentle touch, when you held me by the canyon… I – Levi – I could feel it.”

Levi’s eyes flashed dangerously.  She was pushing into personal spaces – sensitive areas – doors were being opened.  It had to stop.

“Did you also see my little _knickknacks_ on the mantelpiece?”

Krista thought back to the evening at Levi’s house – when they had tea.

“P…Petra’s locket…” she whispered “That unusual white feather?”

“Yes.”

Levi responded flatly then roughly grabbed Krista’s wrist and shoved her sleeve back, exposing a small leather bracelet.

“Nice bracelet. Do you LIKE it!? Does it hold MEANING for you??”

It was braided and though simple, it was clearly the work of an expert and the interweaving of the cords made a delicate pattern of elegant, understated beauty. 

The lightening swiftness of his move made her gasp.

 “Y- yes… but I – Levi you are hurting –”

“GOOD. Because _WHEN_ you die and trust me – it WILL be an awful death – that bracelet will be all I’ll have to remember you by!  A God damn junky, leather bracelet, next to a God damn cheap, locket and a God damn moldy old feather!  THAT’S all you will become – another GODDAMN TRINKET on my GODDAMN mantelpiece!”

“Levi – you… my arm – please, it hurts.”

As if hearing her for the first time, Levi looked down.  There was redness, where he was gripping Krista’s forearm, and he immediately released it.

“Krista – I am sorry… I didn’t mean to do that.”

Ignoring her injured arm, Krista put her hand on Levi’s cheek and gently brushed away some grime she saw there and stroked his hair back from his wide staring eyes.

“Levi, we all die – someday.  And while our deaths are inevitable, it is how we live that matters most.  I will NOT spend my life hiding from love.  If I do that for even a second – then I may be walking around, but I am no more alive than one of those horrid titans.”

Levi’s questioning gaze was locked on her as she continued.  And as Krista kept talking with her soft, gentle voice, he only stared at her as if he was seeing a huge, cosmic puzzle snapping inexorably into place before his eyes.

“The locket, the feather – the people represented by those objects _knew_ this.  They chose love and touched your heart. They chose life and you honor them each day by placing the things they cherished – right there – on the mantle above the warming glow of the hearth.”

Tears simply rose up as Levi listened, like a vessel slowly overflowing – he didn’t even try to stop them… he didn’t move. He was barely breathing and watched as Krista carefully unhooked his cloak from the iron rail. She gently placed it back around his shoulders while he sat frozen. She carefully buckled the clasp under Levi’s chin and fixed the collar of his shirt beneath it as she continued to speak in a soft, reassuring tone.

“They must have been beautiful people.  Levi, please promise me – if I die before you… please put…”

She removed her bracelet with great reverence and kissed it.  Levi could tell it held tremendous value and importance for her and felt ashamed that he had spoken so poorly of it only a moment ago. She put her treasured item in his numb hand and gently closed his fingers over it.

“…this there too.  I would be honored to be remembered along with those wonderful people.”

Levi felt the small bracelet in his fist and a warmth came from it.  It traveled from the center of his palm up his arm and into his body.  As the warmth penetrated him to his core, he felt something shift.  It was like a bubble as a feeling, long forgotten, rose swiftly to the surface causing him to speak in a hoarse whisper. 

“You… Krista you make me want to live.”


	9. New Horizons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens and takes a twist in a direction that may shock some. Please stay with it. I promise in spite of these new developments, to remain true to the characters that have made this series great.

Like a silver thread the monorail ran through the grassland of the open plains and caught the light from the moon and stars that shone from the ebony blackness of the vast sky.

"It's an open bar – so help yourselves gentlemen, don't be shy…"

In near total silence a gleaming black monorail glided through the tall grasslands as it slid along on its smooth track. The bright moonlight caressed the sleek modern lines as the train elegantly flew along the elevated rail to an unknown destination.

"I'm going up front to make sure all our paperwork is squared away – then I'll be back to give you a rundown on the ground rules… let you know what you’re all in for. Heh, heh, heh…"

Gregory Harrison exited the door to the lounge car and closed it behind him with a solid thump leaving three seriously confused men alone with their thoughts. The heavy-set one glanced out of the window at the darkened landscape.

It was _SO_ hard to believe…

"I… you mean – this REALLY isn't Earth?!"

Robert Buxton ran his hand through the few strands of hair remaining on the top of his shiny pink head as he marveled at the view. The only thing stopping his turned up nose from touching the glass of the window he was leaning against, was his large belly that stretched the bright white shirt he wore almost to the breaking point. Robert spoke quietly as he stared in fascination at the rolling plains that flowed past them in the night.

The second man, was Steve Jones. He was slightly younger than the fat man at the window. A stocky individual with thick curly hair and a flat, broad nose. He walked solidly across the elegant car. On his way, he plucked a glass of champagne from the bar and stopped next to Robert at the window. He gave him a sharp, playful shove on the shoulder as he answered.

"Of course it isn't Earth! Geeziz Bob – where the hell do you THINK we are? We were on that shuttle for three days! Seriously – what do you –"

Chip Pemberton broke in, causing the other two to turn.

"Well, maybe – we just went in a big circle… Did you even consider that possibility? You know – just a few high level orbits, then simply returned. It’s even possible that the whole thing was done with CGI techniques and we never left Utah…"

Everything about Chip, was thin. Thin hair, plastered flat against his thin head. He had a thin nose that tapered to a point just above his thin lips. His black horn-rimmed glasses were thick and seemed to almost jut out past his thin shoulders. Chip pushed them back onto his nose as he took another bite of his king-sized snickers bar and continued to speak around it.

"I mean this _could_ very well be an elaborate trick. Mr. Harrison brought us here for an executive team building retreat after all – so maybe he wants to see if we can… perhaps determine if we can think critically – not be fooled. What do you think?"

The men puzzled for a moment as they looked to the door that Gregory Harrison had passed through only moments ago, then Steve broke the brief silence and pointed to the sky through the large ceiling window.

"No way Chip – look at the stars! NONE of 'em are in the right place."

"…and the moon too…" said Robert quietly. It was almost a whisper. "It's so big. At least three times the size of what it should be."

"Yes…" conceded Chip. He was beginning to realize the truth. "…it is…much too big – and the pattern – it's all wrong."

As they continued to look up and out at the strange world around them, the door to the car slid open and their leader, Gregory Harrison walked back in.

"Okay – shit's about to get real gentlemen, so listen up. There's a few things I wanna go over before this little safari gets underway."

Gregory Harrison, Chief Executive Officer of _Chem-Life Pharmaceuticals_ , reclined into the plush leather of a deep black chair and took a moment to enjoy the feeling of the quiet motions as the train sailed through the grasslands beneath them.

Robert wasn't sure he heard him right. Picking up another drink with his chubby fingers he asked, "Suh… Uh, Safari? You mean like..?"

Rounding a low hill, a glittering city tucked into the deep blue mountain several miles ahead appeared through the large observation windows. Gregory silenced Robert as he gestured expansively at the moonlit fields, the rolling hills and the large dark canyon beyond and addressed the three executives seated just across from him.

"Yeah, that's right – _Safari –_ and we're talking the most exotic, mind-blowing, interplanetary hunting trip you've ever experienced! But there's a few things you all need to know first. _The New Horizon's Game Reserve_ is REAL particular about everything out here. That candy wrapper you're holding for instance – CHIP."

Chip Pemberton slowly peered down at the chocolate smeared wrapper he was about to toss out of the cracked window. He pulled it back and held it in front of him. He looked like a curious water bird examining a potential threat. Then cautiously, he raised his gaze back to his boss who continued his explanation.

"You throw that fucker out the window, and we get sued into the goddamn stone-age. Only the most MINIMAL disturbance to the natural habitat here is tolerated. The whole environment – _everything_ – is to be kept absolutely pristine."

Gregory Harrison was an older, accomplished man of enormous wealth. He was in his middle fifties, and had been a long standing member of _New Horizon's Club_. It was a little known and extremely exclusive organization catering only to most wealthy and well-connected members of the global community. All the major players came here. The senior executives from _Monsanto, Bechtel, Pepsico, DuPont,_ all the biggies had their yearly retreats at _New Horizons_. This included the global corporation, _ChemLife._

Gregory Harrison had been the Chief Executive Officer of the multi-national mega industry for the past ten years and every year, he made the trip out to New Horizons. But this time – he also brought his senior executives for an intensive team building experience.

Gregory's father, grandfather, great grandfather and his father before him had all been _New Horizon_ members. He took a long drink and swirled his glass. Then leaning forward, he spoke quietly - conspiratorially.

"This _New Horizon's Club_ dates way – way back to the 1890's – 1898 to be exact. THAT'S when FTL travel was first invented. I shit you not – it's been around for generations! But almost no one knows… we keep it under wraps and for good reason! Ever hear of that famous egg-head, Nikola Tesla? Yeah? Well he invented more than just the alternating current. Or a stupid-ass coil that makes sparks. Or that bull-shit copper sphere on a stick that sucked static electricity out of the air. That wacked out dill-wagon wanted to power homes for free. FREE! Can you imagine?! What a dick."

The three executives smiled and nodded in agreement as they sat down on a large couch across from their boss. As if they were powered by a single mind, the three men leaned forward over the glass table that separated them. Gregory paused a moment.

"Refills?"

Quickly draining their glasses, the men nodded almost in unison. As he filled their glasses, he continued.

"So – here's where it gets interesting. No one except for a few people and now you – know this… Tesla invented the practice of _time cresting_. It was based on the idea that space-time's not an intellectual construct, but a very real and natural force. A force that travels in waves."

Gregory made little wave motions with his hand to illustrate his point and the thick gold rings on his perfectly manicured hand, caught the lights and sparkled.  The men's heads bobbed slightly as they watched every motion.

"Rather than ride on the _entire_ wave – this brilliant Tesla mutha-fucker – designed a vehicle that didn't move, but resonated at certain frequencies, allowing the occupant to 'travel' across only the tips or crests of space-time like a large catamaran skimming over the waves of the sea."

Steve, leaned forward slightly. He was getting it.

"So… so that's how…"

"Right – you got it – that's how the 'space shuttle' got us here. It's not really a space shuttle per-se, it's a star hoppin' - _time cresting_ – Tesla powered, interplanetary pimp-wagon on goddamn STEROIDS is what it is – and it brought us twenty three point six friggin’ light years from Earth to Gliese 667 Cc -  or as we like to call it NEW HORIZONS! It brought us here like it brought generations of elite, sporting gentlemen here before us - going back for more than a hundred years!"

Gregory's tanned, leathery face stretched into an artificially whitened, capped-toothed smile as he leaned back into his seat.

"Trust me – you guys are gonna LOOOOVE this. Now – how about a little toast to the coming hunt?"

Three arms connected to impeccably well-dressed executives, eagerly extended their glasses towards their leader. As they smiled and nodded, their tone was at once agreeable and deferential.

"Sure thing GH – to the hunt!"

"Thanks boss - cheers!"

"Sounds like a plan Mr. Harrison – to the hunt!"

One of Gregory's heavy, gold cufflinks clinked faintly against the glass of the champagne bottle as he reached for it. He generously re-filled the three large crystal glasses in front of him once again. This time, the glasses overflowed liberally spilling a quantity of the costly champagne across the glass table and onto the floor of the luxurious compartment they were traveling in. No one paid attention as it soaked into the carpet, leaving a heavy, wet stain. He winked confidentially at his C-suite executive team as he poured.

"We're nearly there. This club is amazing, it's like nothing you've ever seen… but I gotta tell you – this little hunting trip will be a team building exercise to end ALL team building exercises!"

The rustle of an expensive shirt – one of the executive team raised his hand slightly.

"Uh… GH?"

"Robert? You gotta question? Shoot."

Robert's pudgy, face always had an ever present, slightly quizzical expression no matter what the situation. He fidgeted nervously with his stubby fingers as he took one more sip then looked around the interior of the tram and asked.

"So this hunting trip – Is… I mean, if we're going hunting… are we going to use – um, where are the guns?"

The other two executives looked up from their drinks eyebrows arched expectantly as they anticipated their leader's answer.

Gregory looked down at his drink and smiled again. He shook his head slowly as if re-living a private joke – then took a long drink draining his glass. As it went down the other executives watched as his throat contracted, working the bolus of alcohol into his cologne drenched body. The effect looked strangely like the gullet of a komodo dragon swallowing the hind leg of a fawn. Then he stared at the trio with eyes that glittered darkly as he answered.

"Guns!? Heh… Boys… boys… boys – that's strictly small time. What do you think this is?! This is _NEW Horizons_. Here we don't hunt with guns… guns are for pussies! When we hunt – we go BIG – when we hunt HERE…"

He held up his glass to the trio who met his with theirs. The clinking of the crystal was sharp and hard.

"…we do it as TITANS!"

 


	10. Great God of the Walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Lord Balto makes his move to usurp power from the Royal family at the behest of the Great God of the Walls, Levi, Krista, Mikasa and Armin converge and review a critical piece of evidence. A decree the King made before the coup that points to a mysterious valley beyond the rift identifying it as the home of the gods and the source of the titans.

“Well… that’s the last of them.”

With a firm shove of his boot, Nile Dok rolled the old king into the dark abyss of a deep pit.

“… Nothing stands in Lord Balto’s way now...”

He stroked his thin, black goatee and watched along with Boris Feulner, Marlo Freudenberg and Dennis Eibringer, as the king’s velvet clad body landed on the pile of finely dressed corpses below, then slid and tumbled to sprawl awkwardly against the side of the pit’s stone wall.

Dennis stared in the pit at the ashen faces that gazed sightlessly back out. It seemed like they were looking right at him. He knew there was still just one more to go.

“Yeah, except maybe this Historia?”

Joining him in looking at their work, Nile closed his eyes for a moment, he could still hear the screams and pleas echoing off of the damp grey walls of the dungeon. Then he answered.

“She goes by Krista now… but you’re right… She is a loose end. Balto sent someone to deal with her though.”

He turned to the others and shrugged slightly.

“I guess – I guess we’re done here.”

It had been an unsavory task, but they had been told it was necessary for the survival of humanity.  Boris Feulner brushed the silvery strands of his platinum blond hair back from his eyes and shook his head thoughtfully.

“When I joined the Military Police… The last thing I ever thought I’d be doing would be…”

“This?” Interrupted Marlo.  He ran his sleeve across his brow, removing the sweat that had appeared just below his black, bowl cut hair.  His grey eyes swiveled over to Nile then back to Boris who replied.

“Y-yeah… It feels wrong though. Doesn’t It?? I mean this is the Royal family! Th-they… before we – they said that it was Lord Balto who was actually working with the -”

Marlo cut Boris off with a hard look and pointed to the heap of bodies in the pit.

“The Royal family had become corrupt! I don’t _care_ how beloved they were by the people.  Or what they said Lord Balto is supposedly up to! They turned their backs on their faith – on _our_ faith!”

Nile supported Marlo and nodded, saying with finality, “Faith or no faith – the decree to tear down the walls was an act of insanity.  The Royal family had to be stopped – all of them. And when we find Historia – Krista – or whatever she’s calling herself these days – she will join them in the pit.”

They stood for a few moments in silence, then Boris cleared his throat and spoke up.

“So… uh – shall we inform…”

“Yes.” Nile broke in. “We need to let Lord Balto know immediately… while it will upset him that we didn’t find the document containing this so-called ‘proof’ the king spoke of… he insisted on personally viewing the bodies the moment the executions were completed.”

In the palace above, situated in the luxurious audience chamber, Lord Balto was kneeling along with the high priests of the Walls.  Standing before them was the Great God of the Walls himself, with two of his angels.

The three of them were dressed strangely – but then, Balto reasoned –

_So strange and exotic!  Of course, this is to be expected.  The Great God of the walls and his angels would naturally be attired differently from mere mortals._

The Great God of the Walls was rather large and wore a fifteen thousand dollar merino wool suit from London’s famed Savile Row.  It was charcoal grey with almost invisible black pin stripes.

The Great God was known by another name in circles outside of the walls.  Dick Cheney, 46th vice president of the United States of America and CEO of Halliburton, a global Fortune 500 company. 

Most importantly, he was also the Chairman of the Board for the New Horizon’s Club and things had been getting a little out of hand lately. The Royal family had begun to grow a conscience and were threatening to revolt. Fortunately, a week minded, power hungry sycophant was found just in the nick of time – Lord Balto.

Having been promised lavish wealth and power undreamt of, Balto agreed to carry out the directions from the “Great God of the Walls.” But now a visit from that “Great God” was needed to ensure that the situation back in order.

Although events seemed to moving in the right direction, Dick was beginning to get irritated.  He didn’t like entering the game reserve personally. 

He preferred to come in as a titan, catching children and pinching their tiny, screaming heads until they popped.  Or sometimes he enjoyed catching brave, warriors and just pulling off their arms and legs as they struggled and gasped in shock.  He enjoyed watching them writhe in his grip, and would savor their pain, before popping their torsos into his mouth and chewing them up into a pulp. Occasionally, he would leave a piece – usually the head – untouched so that he could keep it as a souvenir.  There were many such heads mounted on the wall in his mahogany paneled office, back at New Horizons.

He was just remembering a particularly enjoyable kill he had made. 

_Cute one – barely old enough to be a soldier – but FUCK she tasted great!  Saved her pretty little head too, but before I could collect it for the taxidermists, that freak – whatshisname – Levi, yeah that’s the one – he came whippin’ in there and fucked up my damn titan before I could –_

The simpering, fawning sounds of Lord Balto brought him back.

”Oh Lord of Lords!  Great God of the Walls!  I BESEECH THEE – what has brought you and your glorious angels to the palace?”

_I don’t like this sneaky, goddamn little shit Balto.  How long do I have to play this stupid game?? Seriously, fuck this crap._

Dick forced a strained smile but his sharp nose and teeth seemed to undermine his desire to appear kind and fatherly.  He adjusted his glasses and smoothed his white hair back along the sides of his balding head.  When he spoke his accent was strange and exotic to Lord Balto and the priests who were prostrated at either side of him, but understandable.

“So Lord Balto – TELL ME – have you carried out my divine commandments?”

“Yes great lord! I have given instructions that the entire royal family was to be slain.  I am merely awaiting word confirming this – then I shall go and view the bodies for myself.”

Dick Cheney, turned to his “angels.”  They were two Black Water mercenaries dressed in full combat gear.  Black boots with black operator pants, gloves and roll neck sweaters with leather patches in the elbows and shoulders.  Each one was carrying an HK MP5 and like all the security agents back at the New Horizons Club, were seasoned veterans who had seen their share of action. 

He spoke softly to the “angel” on his left.

“Glen – I want you to accompany Lord Balto here when he goes to confirm the kills… Make sure we’re cool okay?  Alan here will stick with me in case anything – weird happens.”

“Yes sir.”

Turning back to Lord Balto, Dick smiled again.

“Lord Balto, one of my uh, angels will accompany you… His name is Glen and he’ll make sure everything is as it should be.”

Then looking over his glasses Dick didn’t try to hide the venom in his voice.

“The royal family betrayed me.  It is important that every single one of them is put down. UNDERSTAND?”

“Y-Yes Great Lor –”

There was a knock at the door. The two “angels” Glen and Alan spun and rose their guns to their shoulders and took careful aim at the door.  Dick looked at them both nodding and raised his hands slightly, palms to the floor signaling for them to calm down.

“Easy boys… Let’s see who it is.”

The mercenaries lowered their weapons as the door creaked open and Boris entered.  He glanced at the strangers with Lord Balto.

“Lord Balto? I – I am sorry to interrupt but the king and the last of the royal house have been executed – there is no one left.”

“Did you find the heretical DECREE?!” Balto blurted out.  “IF that gets into the wrong hands there’s no telling what kind of –”

“N-no… We didn’t.  We thought that it would be on the king’s body – but it was not.  Now we’re not sure where to –”

“Never mind!” interrupted Balto.  “Take us to the dungeon.  We need to see the bodies.”

* * *

“So this is the document from the royal house you told us about… the uh, proof?”

Armin leaned in past Mikasa and looked closely at the scroll Levi had just unrolled on the table.  Krista was helping him to hold it flat as they all carefully examined it. 

Levi shot him a glance and answered.

“Yes. It had actually been given to me by a servant. The king had passed it to her just before the military police rounded the royal family up.” 

The scroll had been fastened shut with wax bearing the unmistakable royal seal. Levi held two of the corners down flat as he continued speaking in a soft, clear voice.

“Her name was Greta, and she risked so much to find me. I am so glad she did. She didn’t know me, only said she had heard of me, and insisted that the royal family was in danger and that I should have this.  When I initially read it – I was just as surprised as you are.”

The hour was very late and the dim lamplight hanging over the wooden table flickered making the shadows of the dining hall dance in the gloom around them.

“But then when I checked to find the city mentioned in it… it was right where they said it would be.” He paused, then added with a nod to a little inscription below the map. “… it came with a warning.”

Moving only her eyes, Mikasa looked across the table at Levi and noticed to her surprise his arm was around Krista’s shoulders.  Immediately her gaze darted back to the document.

Armin continued to study the decree, making quiet comments.

“Yes – it says, the gods of the walls – are real. There is a great god but he is terrible… evil. The Royal family were going to issue a decree – they wanted to tear down the walls!”

Armin cast a look of disbelief in Levi's direction as the others crowded down around the map to see the words for themselves. In a shaky voice, Armin continued to read.

“They said the walls were not for our protection – but rather a… a prison.  And that the uh, enemy – the _real_ enemy – are not the titans. But the gods! They, don’t say who these gods are.  Hmmm, just that they believe they are responsible for the titans… and that they are coming from a city outside the walls beyond a great rift. It’s marked on the map here and it shows the great canyon and the valley beyond.  Curious…”

Armin looked up at Levi.

“This is the strange, bright city you showed to Mikasa and me.  The same one you also just showed to Krista last night?”

“I am certain of it.” Levi responded, “It is where our real enemies – these so-called ‘gods’ are. We need to find a way to get out there and get to the bottom of it. We’ll meet at the old barracks at the edge of town tomorrow after drilling. Just the four of us – trust no one.”


End file.
